


Between the Scenes

by MultiverseOfShe



Category: Cymbeline - Shakespeare, ？？？？？ - Fandom
Genre: Baby Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fetus Gwendoline Christie, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseOfShe/pseuds/MultiverseOfShe
Summary: Co-Stars of the stage play 'Cymbeline' have some down time between rehearsals.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/ Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Between the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, my god, what have I done? The idea to do this has been suggested time and time again by a specific someone I know because of a *certain picture* that keeps floating around our minds collectively. 
> 
> This will likely only be a few chapters long but I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, I'll get back to writing SUaKM soon, I have a good chunk of a chapter already written - I'm just stuck. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the picture I'm referring to, don't ask questions. If you have, you know where this is going. 
> 
> If you enjoy this little snippet and want more, let me know! Your comments are all greatly appreciated and I love you all!

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Screamed the director. His face was red with anger, a fine sweat building on his brow, the script clutched tightly in his flailing hand. “All of you just go home, I’ve had enough for today! Learn your damn lines!” 

The tall blonde sighed exasperatedly, leaning back in the prop lounge chair. She’d memorized her lines weeks ago, she couldn’t possibly understand what was so hard about it. She partied like the rest of them, yet she upheld what responsibilities she had. _Amateurs,_ she thought to herself. 

She watched her cast mates flee to their belongings. It had been a long day; cues were missed, lines were dropped, two of the actors wouldn’t stop ogling at each other. It was no wonder the directors had steam billowing from their ears, they couldn't catch a break. Gwendoline admittedly was eyeing a cast mate herself, though luckily it didn’t seem like anyone took notice - she'd be devastated if she were caught like the others, publicly shamed for having a little bit of fun. 

But her ogling was different (or so she told herself time and time again)! He was a brilliant actor and she admired the hard work he put into this play! And… his ass always looked nice in his tight little pants. 

They teased one another, but nothing had happened between them, contrary to popular belief - in person, at least. They talked online like a naughty couple that have been banging for years. He really gained a certain confidence over the screen that he lacked everywhere else but the stage. 

Many had already left, leaving the quiet stragglers or those further testing the patience of their directors. She crossed the stage, daintily stepped down, and went to the seat where she tossed her things upon arriving. Tom always had a habit of placing his things in close proximity to hers. He claimed never to do it intentionally. 

Gwen neatly tucked her notes into a folder before placing it in her bag. She cast a sly grin in his direction. “You did well today, son.” 

Tom visibly tensed, his heart rate kicking up as the beginnings of a blush crept up his neck. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you…?” She gave a nonchalant ‘go on’ motion. 

He looked around with a new anxious edge before finally meeting her eyes. He cleared his throat, keeping his voice low. “Thank you, Mommy.” 

Mommy. She _oh so_ loved being called mommy, and with the fortunate circumstance of this play, she was beckoned that way more often than she could count. In the early works, being called _mommy_ sent a crimson blush from her hairline to well below her collar. _Only when Tom said it_ , she noted. It wasn’t even scripted, the word _mommy_ . It started as a joke in the cast, she couldn’t remember how or when. But even the scripted _mother_ still sent a shiver up her spine and a dull ache between her thighs. Now they were used as pet names between them, though Gwendoline much preferred a stern ‘ _young man’_ over ‘ _son.’_

She gave a deep chuckle. “You’re very welcome. I was thinking about getting a drink. Interested?” 

He quickly zipped his bag shut and slung it over his shoulder. “If this is a poor attempt of getting me back to your apartment, I would never be so uncouth to accept.” 

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, smirking. “Rather well versed vocabulary who someone who likes to watch acquaintances eat bananas out of-”

He sighed. “Gwendoline, really?” 

She guffawed. “What?! I’m just saying-”

He clasped a hand over her mouth, silencing the loud woman. “Yes, I’d love a drink.” 

Hesitantly, he removed his hand. He couldn’t help but notice the small hint of...something behind her cold, captivating eyes. He didn’t know what it was, but her mischievous ways and foul mouth always elicited reactions from him that he could never gauge. In her messages, she was always this wild, crazy, sexy minx that he couldn’t predict. And unfortunately for him, she was that way in real life too. She would tease him relentlessly in rehearsals, out of rehearsals, with her eyes, with her hands, with the filthy words that came out of her mouth. Once or twice she’s ran her hands across his shoulders, or down his back, in such a way that he had to embarrassingly excuse himself. God, what he couldn’t give to-

“Ahem.” She cleared her voice loud enough to catch his attention. 

His eyes snapped over, wide and guilty. She had already made her way to the large double doors. 

She raised a brow, gesturing towards the door with a nod of her head. “You coming?” 

His feet were moving before he could form a sentence, following her brisk pace. _What a stupid question, of course he was coming._


End file.
